


Fight

by gaybabe5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybabe5/pseuds/gaybabe5
Summary: Bye bye Kiddos I really hope you enjoyed this story I will hopefully get more stories out so I hope you have a wonderful day or night .You can also find this story on Wattpad @gaybabe5
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 4





	Fight

3rd pov

" Sir do you have someone we can contact to come and get you , " asked the nurse . Noya was scared he couldn't call his parents; he'd be dead after they got here . Calling Suga and Daichi was also out of the question and he didn't want to bother them . Noya chose the only other person he could think of , Asahi . " Yeah it's Asahi Azumane and his number is xxx-xxx-xxxx , " " Ok thank you Sir we will contact him immediately . ""Thank you Miss . "  
Asahi pov

(Ring Ring ) Hmm who would be calling me at 10 pm , Asahi thought .  
Asahi : Hello who is this  
Nurse : Hello this is Aiko from the Hospital and I'm calling for Yuu Nishinoya  
Asahi : W-what happened , is he OK ?  
Nurse : Oh Sir, don't worry Nishinoya is fine he just got into a fight . He only has minor injuries . He just needs someone to pick him up .  
Asahi : *Sigh* Ok I'm on my way  
Called ended

At Hospital  
Noya pov

" Nishinoya your ride is here ," the nurse called . As I walk into the lobby I was nervous about what Asahi would say . He was probably upset and worried . The bright side is that he wouldn't lecture me as badly as Suga , Daichi ,and my parents would have . There he is waiting for me ."Um hey Asahi ," I said nervously . He pulled me into a hug . " Yuu why do you always have to get into these situations but most importantly what happened this time ," Asahi asked . " Well I was walking home from Tanka's house and this third year from a different school was mocking our team so I told him to shut up and stop talking about our team and we ended up getting into a fight , " I answered calmly . Asahi let me out of the hug and looked me in the eyes and asked me if I wanted to go home or stay at his house . " Can we go to your house? I can't face my parents yet", I said . " Ok let's go, " he responded . I'm kind of shocked he didn't even scold me for how dangerous it is to walk home late at night or gave me reasons be more careful .  
At Asahi's house  
" Asahi do you have some clothes I can use to sleep in ," I asked . " Yeah I'll go grab you some , " He answered . A couple minutes later Asahi brings me some pajamas . " Here these are the smallest I could find, " Asahi said . " Thanks I'm going to go change in the bathroom , " I stated .

Asahi pov

Gah why is he so cute . He's so perfect, why must he be so perfect . " Asahi I'm done changing and thanks for letting me stay here. I really owe you one , " Noya said while walking into my room with my clothes on . He looks so small and cute in my clothes . " No problem Noya, we should go to sleep we have an earlier practice tomorrow so you can sleep on my bed and I can go sleep on the couch , " I said . " Asahi are you sure , " Noya asked ." Yeah ."

Around 3 Am  
Noya pov

I woke up from a nightmare. It was about Asahi leaving me . I didn't want to be alone so I went to the room where Asahi was sleeping . " Hey Asahi wake up , " I said . " Mh Noya what do you need , " Asahi asked . " Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare . " I blushed one because I was asking my crush if I could sleep with him and two I'm embarrassed for him knowing I have nightmares . " Yeah you can sleep in here I understand everyone has nightmares sometimes, " He answered . I climbed onto the couch and laid with him . " Hey Noya , " Asahi asked . " Yeah , " I replied . " I love you , " Asahi said . Even though I'm sure he doesn't realize what he is saying, I love him . " I love you to Asahi ". After that I fell asleep next to Asahi . 

-Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Bye bye Kiddos I really hope you enjoyed this story I will hopefully get more stories out so I hope you have a wonderful day or night .You can also find this story on Wattpad @gaybabe5


End file.
